Happiness
by Honey-Emily98
Summary: Once Naruto told him he shouted "Men can't get pregnant!" Well 3 years later why is this 2 year old claiming him as her daddy? Sasuke wants to take her in but with his wife, Sakura, there he doesn't know. But where is Naruto? Why wasn't he here? Had something happened?
1. Chibi

Happiness

(EDITED)

Chapter 1 Chibi!

_Knock, knock_

It was rather late in Konoha and the Hokage, Tsunade, who was doing paperwork, frowned, who could want to see her at this time of night? She calmly called out "Come in."

As the door opened she busied herself with the letter she was writing. Not bothering to look up she asked "What can I-"

She couldn't speak as she looked up from her work, the paint brush slipped from her fingers.

She trembled as her eyes widened and stuttered "No…i-it can't be… Is t-that really you…?"

The person she looked at made no sound of agreement or movement.

Tsunade, gaining some strength commanded softly "Take off your hood."

The stranger slowly brought their cloaked arm to the hood of the cloak that covered their body and lifted the hood from their face.

Tsunade gasped and trembled as she replied "It…it really is you…what…what happened to you?"

Slowly rising from her chair she walked over to the person as unshed tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

She slowly and gently brought her hand to rest on a smooth cheek; she couldn't help but crumble as she fell into his embrace, he looked so much older now.

But then he was 20.

They hugged for a while before Tsunade got together with her emotions again and greeted "We have much to talk about, sit please it will only take a minute."

The person sat and Tsunade softly smiled as she leaned against her desk as she picked her cup of tea up. She looked at him and asked "So how've you been Naruto? I haven't heard from you since 3 years ago when you were…well you know."

The person now identified as Naruto smiled although it didn't reach his eyes and told her "In all honesty life haven't been too kind on me, it was worth it to come this far though. How about you and the others, is everything okay here in Konoha?"

Tsunade scoffed and said "I think the last thing you should be worrying about is what's going on in Konoha. Now let's hear what you've been up to for the past three years and why come back here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but-"

Naruto scoffed and said "Nice save…"

She glared half-heartedly and replied "Well, you know what I mean!"

Naruto smiled and replied "Yeah I guess…" he sighed "I guess the main thing that happened in three years is I have a daughter…aged two."

Tsunade brightened and grinned and happily replied "That's great! I always knew you would be a great parent!"

Naruto miserably looked at his lap, not really having the same feeling as Tsunade as he mumbled "I wouldn't say I'm that great…"

Tsunade frowned and questioned "What do you mean? Of course you're a brilliant parent Naruto, I've seen the way you handle kids!"

Naruto sighed and spoke so quietly and softly almost fragile to the touch, it reminded Tsunade of when Naruto was only 16 years old and he came to her about being pregnant "Oba-chan I won't lie to you…"

"Why would you lie to me?"

Naruto took in a deep breath, collecting his thoughts before sputtering two dreaded words Tsunade would hope to never come out of the blond's mouth.

"I'm dying, Oba-chan…"

"W-what? What do you mean you're dying?" was the quietened reply.

The boy shook his head, explaining "I've known ever since Yume was born… I don't know when I'll die but I can slightly feel my body shutting down ever so slowly. You ask why I've come here. Because Yume's father is here and I want him to take on the duty of looking after Yume from now on."

Tsunade saddened and turned grave asking softly "Is there anything I can do Naruto? Anything?"

The only answer she got was "The only thing that would make me happy is if the father happily took Yume on."

"Naruto, you can't give up hope. Let me examine you and-" the slug princess tried, she really did try to persuade Naruto but he wouldn't have it.

"Oba-chan, honestly, if I die then so be it. But I want Yume to have her father in her life."

"Father? Wait…you're the mother?!"

Naruto gave her an accusing look as he told her "No! Of course not! It's a monkey's!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, now she really didn't want to know the details.

The blond sighed, supplying "I'm the mother…the father is in the village."

Tsunade nodded and asked "… It's him isn't it?"

Naruto looked away in guilt and curtly nodded, the sober Hokage sighed and stated "Naruto there's something you need to know…"

The Hokage rubbed her temples, she really needed a drink.

Naruto spoke bitterly and harshly "If you're about to tell me he is married and to my other so called friend Sakura, then I already know."

Okay, now she really needed a drink.

That is, until, Naruto added bitterly "Hmm, I always thought Uchiha Sakura had a ring to it. Not sure if the new look for Uchiha's will be taken seriously though, with pink hair I mean."

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh; the blond still had his sense of humour, despite it being cruel.

"Okay, okay! Right so where is this daughter of yours hm?" Tsunade inquired after her laughter died down.

Naruto blinked before doing a strange hand sign that had clearly been made and with a poof of cloud two figures came out.

Naruto smirked as he heard the other complain "Damn it Yume! Let go of my hair! That hurts!"

He got a squeal in return and another yank to his hair.

Out stepped the one and only Kyuubi no Yoko in his human form.

He had red spiky hair, well-tanned skin, red piercing eyes that had slits instead of pupils, black shinobi pants, red plain top with no sleeves, a tattoo of a golden fox with 9 tails was on the top of his arm that joined to his shoulder, a silver ring in his ear and black shinobi sandals.

Tsunade smirked and taunted "Awww how sweet, I never knew the Kyuubi no Yoko had such a soft spot for children!"

Kyuubi glared and told her "I don't but I had to look after her for the kit whilst he talked to you. So is everything alright?"

Naruto nodded and replied "Yep she agreed she'll talk to him tomorrow, right?"

Tsunade tried to protest saying she didn't say a thing but she was outnumbered and muttered rather darkly "Yeah…I did…oh brat what should I do if he doesn't take it well?"

Naruto shrugged what could she do?

After a moment of thought he told her "He'll take it fine I told him before I left that I was pregnant, all he did was slap me round the face and say 'Don't be so stupid you can't have children and I'm too young anyway." I couldn't be bothered to fight him and before I left I went to tell him where I was going and found him with Sakura having _fun_."

Tsunade cringed and walked over to the little girl who was pulling Kyuubi's hair.

The old Hokage grinned as Kyuubi handed Yume over to her; she stroked her chin which caused a beautiful grin to come across the toddlers face and a squeal.

The two year old Yume had the same blonde hair as her father, innocent happy ocean blue eyes, the same tan and rosy cheeks.

She also showed some traits of the Uchiha though but mostly Naruto and she could tell this toddler was going to be strong when she grows older, just like her mummy and daddy.

Tsunade grinned and asked "Hello Yume my names-."

She was interrupted by Yume saying "Oba-chan!"

The blonde stared in shock horror and Naruto covered his mouth quickly before he could laugh, Kyuubi could care less and laughed out loud.

But that was him being a demon.

Yume thinking she did something right chanted "Oba-chan! Oba-chan! Oba-chan!"

Groaning she glared at Naruto "Oh for the love of kami, why?!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh out loud now, it wasn't his fault Yume was a fast learner and happened to copy his habits.

Yume giggled and said sweetly "Oba-chan can ywou be my Oba-chan?"

Tsunade sighed and gently told her "I suppose so…but are you excited to meet your daddy tomorrow?"

Yume shook her head and Tsunade asked playfully "No? How come? I'm sure he'll be great with you! I'll be here too and you can meet all of your mummy's friends, they'll like to meet you."

Yume whimpered and whispered "I dwon't want to! Mommy will hawve to go! I want Mummy!"

Naruto sighed and walked over to Yume, who out stretched her arms to her mommy. Naruto picked her from Tsunade and put Yume on his hip whilst holding an arm around her waist.

Tsunade chuckled as she replied "Oh she's a mummy's boy alright."

Kyuubi raised his hand which she powerfully high fived.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the two immature adults as he smiled softly towards her as her little hand bunched up his black polo t-shirt.

He softly kissed her forehead and whispered "Hanabira, _(Petal)_ shall I tell you a secret?"

Yume nodded and he whispered "Even if I'm not with you, I'll forever be with you in here."

He motioned with his finger to her heart and tapped it.

She looked up at him with wide curious blue eyes and asked "Rweally?"

Her daddy nodded grinning whilst replying "Yep! Really!"

He poked her on the nose playfully.

Yume blinked a couple of times before realising what he just did, frowning she poked him.

Naruto poked back, grinning in amusement.

Yume poked back in the exact place on his chest.

He poked back.

Yume poked back and in a matter of one minute they were in a full fury of pokes, neither wanting to give in to the other.

Kyuubi shook his head and said "Really, sometimes I don't know who the kid around here is!"

Tsunade laughed and Naruto popped Yume on her feet, she immediately held onto his trouser leg.

Dismissing Kyuubi's comment miserable blue eyes looked out at Konoha and realised the sun was rising.

Sighing, he sadly addressed the old woman "Oba-chan…"

Tsunade nodded, turning to Yume as she spoke "I understand…Yume say good-bye to mummy she'll come visit real soon."

Yume looked up at her mother and whimpered; soon enough the water works started working.

Naruto crouched to her height and spoke softly "Don't worry Hanabira, remember what I told you? I'll always be in your heart and I'll visit as soon as I can. Besides-"

He stopped talking and unattached his necklace that he received from Tsunade, seven years ago.

He hung it around her neck and continued "-with this necklace all you have to do is rub this diamond with your finger, add a bit of chakra to it and I'll appear okay? I promise I'll come when you want me to."

The little blonde nodded and hugged him tightly which he returned gratefully.

Naruto closed his eyes as tears welled in them and placed his hand on her hair pulling her closer.

However he took a deep breath, he refused to cry.

Not in front of Yume.

Yume pulled away and claimed "I'm gwoing to becwome jwust as stwong as you mommy! I pwomise!"

Yume's eyes widened seeing a tear roll down her mummy's cheek. "Pwease don't cry! I wove you!" she told her mommy wanting her to stop hurting.

Naruto grinned through his tears as he told her "Yume you make me proud, hm? No matter what you do don't give up. I love you too. Oh remember to hand the letter to daddy too yeah?"

Yume nodded and they high fived each other as he said "We're a team, right?"

Naruto stood to his full height and Yume ran to Kyuubi, staring at him curiously.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow looking down at her and asked "Whats up brat?"

Yume smiled and motioned for him to come to her height.

He did so and she kissed him on the cheek whilst saying "Thwank you Kwu! You're thwe bwest **Ani**!" **(1)**

The grand demon smiled softly down at her and Tsunade and Naruto replied simultaneously "I saw that."

Kyuubi looked away whilst mumbling "Well…what do you expect…she's my little kittling too! She just tears my up sometimes…"

Naruto smiled and said gravely "It's time to go, come on Kyu."

Kyuubi nodded and ruffled Yume's hair whilst saying "Be good brat, oh and make sure you do everything we taught you!"

Naruto nodded saying "to eat your breakfast everyday…"

"…brush your teeth…." Kyuubi added.

"….Go to bed early…."

Kyuubi said with a feral grin "….and most of all cause hell to your dad and everyone else! Oh get pictures too!"

Naruto and Kyuubi laughed as Tsunade glared at them.

Yume giggled and said "Bwye Mommy! Bwye Kwu!"

Naruto softly smiled and said to Tsunade "Take care of her Oba-chan!"

Tsunade nodded saying "Will do! Don't worry she'll stay out of trouble."

Naruto grinned at them both before going with Kyuubi in a poof, the last thing being said "I really do hope she gets pictures..."

Yume turned to Tsunade and asked "Oba-chan what we dowing nwow?"

Tsunade smiled and told the two year old "Well we can either grab some breakfast or you could help me do this paperwork?"

Yume pottered over to Tsunade and pulled her hand.

Tsunade asked "Where are we going?"

Yume turned towards her and said "I want Rwamen!"

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh and say "How about something healthy? Like chicken salad?"

Yume's eyes light up and she said "Oh! Cwan we hwave tomwato swalad?" Tsunade laughed, she had the tomato lover from Sasuke.

Nodding they walked off with Yume on her hip. Leaving the paperwork feeling rather lonesome until Shizune appeared to deal with it.

A/N I've finished chapter 1! Woo!

1: '_He did so and she kissed him on the cheek whilst saying "Thwank you Kwu! You're thwe bwest Ani!"_ Ani means – older brother

Yume means Dream

So I've edited it, can't believe how boring some of those sentences were! Oh well, we all have to start somewhere! So I think it's improved, tell me what you think in a review!

Ja!


	2. Nicknames, Letters, Discoveries

Happiness

(EDITED)

Chapter 2 Nicknames, Letters, Discoveries

Tsunade smiled as she watched Yume eat, it was obvious she was Naruto and Sasuke's daughter so much.

Sadly she knew the Uchiha wouldn't want her, it was left to her to persuade him…oh she wasn't looking forward to this.

Yume looked at her Oba-chan and asked "Ne Oba-chan? When dwo I gwet to mweet mummy's fwiends and daddy?"

She smiled and answered "Well as soon as you finish we'll head back and get ANBU to get them. You ready?"

Yume nodded and the blonde woman told the man "Put it on my tab!" before picking Yume up and walking to her office.

She was often stopped by passing villagers wishing to compliment on Yume and how she looked like an angel.

Yume would blush and hide her face in Tsunade's shoulder.

Tsunade smiled, seemed like that was a Sasuke trait or it could be from Naruto too. Apparently from what Iruka had told her about Naruto's past that he was really shy when he was little.

Yume talked to her for a while until they reached her office, Tsunade sat on her chair behind her desk and Yume sat on her lap.

She couldn't help but chuckle as Yume told her a few stories of how her and her mummy got into pillow fights and made many new interesting friends.

Tsunade nodded and softly spoke "You miss your mummy a lot don't you?"

Yume seemed to tense and slowly nodded, not really wanting to admit it.

Smiling, she petted Yume's hair whilst telling her softly "It's okay to be afraid and you miss someone it comes naturally. I promised your mummy that whilst you're here I'll make sure you're taken care of."

Yume smiled and murmured "Thwank you Oba-chan…" Tsunade kissed her little head and said "Now I'm sure your dying to meet your daddy huh? So I'll call a couple of people first before gathering the rest okay?"

Yume nodded and Tsunade told the little girl "Watch this."

The little girl watched on in awe as her Oba-chan bellowed "ANBU!"

A minute later, four figures appeared with strange masks.

The sober Kage ordered "Go get Iruka, Kurenai, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Asuma and Gai. You have 10 minutes!"

The ANBU nodded and quickly dispersed wanting to find the said people.

Like Tsunade ordered they were all present 10 minutes later.

As they entered Tsunade said "So Kakashi you actually came on time?"

Kakashi answered "Well I was dragged here by my dolphin-chan so I couldn't be late when he's on time to everything."

Iruka blushed in return and hit him on the head; Kakashi smirked at him under his mask.

Jiraiya gave a perverted grin and brought out his note book, Iruka slapped him around the head whilst shouting "Don't even think about it you-"

"e-hem."

Iruka stopped and turned his attention to Tsunade who was glaring.

Iruka blushed as red as a tomato and apologized "Sorry Tsunade-sama, what did you wish to see us for?"

Tsunade stopped glaring and spoke "I brought you here because of two reasons. Number 1 I heard from Naruto after all this time. He was in my office three hours ago to drop his daughter, Yume, off. He can't look after her any longer because…I'll tell you at a later date. Number 2 Yume here is going to be living with her father which is Sasuke and I was hoping for you lot to help me convince the Uchiha to take Yume in."

Iruka smiled and replied "Of course we will help Tsunade. We'll be happy to help."

Returning the smile she replied "Arigato for understanding I will tell you at a later date about Naruto when young ears aren't going to hear."

Kurenai smiled at the toddler and walked over to introduce herself.

She crouched down to the toddler's height and said "Hello Yume, my name's Kurenai, how old are you?"

The little girl giggled shyly whilst showing two fingers.

Kurenai acted daft and cheerful exclaimed "Two really?! You act so grown for your age!"

Yume smiled and asked "Cwan I…cwall you Kure-chan?"

Kurenai grinned and answered "Sure sweetie!"

Yume gaining confidence asked "Dwid you knwow my mummy?"

Kurenai answered "Sure did, I have a team in the same year as him. There were great friends!"

Yume grinned hearing that and asked "Rweally? What thwey cwalled?"

Kurenai answered "Well there's Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. Kiba also has an animal partner in combat called Akamaru."

Yume's eyes brightened and squealed "Mummy told me 'bout hwim!"

Kurenai asked "Who?"

Yume replied "Kiba!"

Kurenai sated "Oh really now, I'm not surprised Kiba and your mum are best friends."

Tsunade smiled noticing them getting along fine and watched as an angry limping Iruka came over.

The Hokage smirked as Iruka finally made it over, the man glared telling her not to go there or else, she chose wisely and didn't bring it up.

Iruka, with a bit of struggle, crouched down next to Kurenai and looked at Yume.

Yume blinked at him before squealing and exclaiming "'Ruka!" and after tumbling into his lap to hug him.

Iruka sputtered incorrect words before hugging back.

Kurenai and Iruka changed from their crouched position to crossed legs and Iruka asked "So Yume how's your Mummy doing?"

Yume replied cheerfully "Mummy fwine! Mummy twold stwories 'bout Konohwa! They're rweally cwool!"

Iruka grinned and soon enough him and Kurenai were playing pat-a-cake or some other fun game like who could pull the funniest face.

Soon enough Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma and Gai came over.

Kurenai stood to her full height and Iruka picked Yume up whilst he stood to his own full height.

Jiraiya grinned and said "Alright let me see the brat!" he examined her over and took her from Iruka's arms.

Throwing her in the air lightly, she squealed in joy asking over and over again "Again!"

Jiraiya laughed and replied "Yep definitely the brat's kid."

He ruffled her hair and watched as she crossed her arms pouting and mumbled something.

Jiraiya cocked an eye brow and Tsunade smirked knowingly, Jiraiya asked "What did you say?"

Yume looked at him and claimed him as "Ewo-swennin!"

Tsunade couldn't help it and burst out laughing along with the rest.

Jiraiya mumbled sadly "Yep definitely the brat's kid."

Yume giggled in delight and then poked her chubby little finger at Kakashi saying "Kashi scwarecwrow!" (Kashi scarecrow!) She pointed to Gai and her little brows furrowed in concentration before saying "Acworn."

Tsunade and the others frowned whilst Kakashi laughed his head off and Gai went as bright as a Christmas light.

Gai was trying to compose himself and trying not to strangle his rival.

Asuma asked "Hey Yume where did you get these nicknames from?"

Yume answered "Mummy!"

Asuma asked "What's mine then?"

Yume answered "Shwoji Swucker!" (Shoji Sucker)

Asuma sighed and mumbled "Can't say I didn't see that one coming."

Tsunade gathered everyone's attention before saying "Alright, I'm calling ANBU to collect them now."

They nodded and the Hokage called "ANBU! Gather rookie 9, Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji and Tenten! I want them here in 15 minutes."

The elite Anbu nodded and like she requested they were here in 15 minutes.

The Jonnin lined up against the wall with Iruka, who held Yume, and Jiraiya leaned on the opposite wall.

Tsunade smiled at them all and informed them "I have gathered you all here because in the early hours a package of a little girl was given to me and her father stands in this very room."

The 20-21 year olds frowned, who could be the father?

Tsunade smirked noticing their readable confusion and finally told them "Well the father…or should I say daddy is none other than…Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened and turned to look at the little girl, this was his little girl?

The little creation he and his dobe made three years ago?

He couldn't believe it.

He turned to Tsunade and stated "Naruto's dead so this can't be my daughter, you told us yourself Naruto's dead."

Tsunade smirk slightly faded and replied "Funny that Uchiha, Naruto was in this very room about 3 hours ago, living, breathing, moving and talking. So do say that again. Is Naruto really dead? If you really don't believe me Yume has proof."

Sasuke looked at Yume curiously as she was placed on the ground.

He continued watching as she walked to him with a grin that could only be expressed if little children just went and bought a big bag of sweets at their favourite sweet shop on her face.

He knelt down to her level and she said sweetly "Mummy twold me to gwive you thwis."

She dug around in her pockets before finding an envelope, she handed it to Sasuke carefully and Sasuke examined it.

On the envelope one word was written across it neatly _Teme_.

His gaze softened on the envelope and carefully opened it.

He read the letter once then twice and once more to make sure he had read correctly.

The letter said…

_Dear Teme,_

_I guess it's been awhile huh? There's so much to explain to you and so much I've wanted to see with you, but sadly life isn't as kind as it makes out to be, ne? If you're reading this then I would like to inform you that the little girl standing before you is in fact your daughter, her name is Yume born 1__st__ May. I know you have a right to be angered, confused, scared and many more emotions but…I warned you Teme! Hehe. I know things were hard two years ago what with you having the council at your back and etc but one thing I ask of you, please don't waste our miracle._

_I would have given this message personally to you but I couldn't right now. See eh… I'm just in a tiny bit of a sticky situation… I guess it's not that bad, I've made good friends here but Yume doesn't deserve being brought up in a cell where she could be the next victim of a beating. _

_Teme…I know I've always been the cheerful go lucky guy but…I'm scared, so, so much…I found out two years ago after Yume was born that I was going to…die. Kyuubi can't do anything about it as he doesn't know where or what it is. I don't know how long I'll live for so please don't turn her away, whatever you do. If I hear you don't take her in I will seriously return from the grave and haunt you! Please, don't do this for a dying soul but for your enemy, rival, best friend, lover and possibly even soul mate. How I wish I could see you again and be by your side to watch her grow up and hell if you wanted to I guess have more children with you!_

_I also hear that your married now, well congratulations. I have one question and one question only….WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, do you really want Uchiha's to be seen with pink hair? I don't think you would be taken seriously enough no offence but seriously…pink hair? Eh even I could do better and that's saying something! Okay I did not just insult myself… anyway I don't really think you want a PMSing bitch as your wife so DO SOMETHING! -.- _

_I hope everything is doing great back at Konoha and all of our friends are healthy and living. Please don't turn her away, bring her up to be just like how we would have if we were together. I love you Sasuke, always have, always will and don't forget that. Have fun and keep living with Yume, wherever you may be. _

_Love from,_

_Your Dobe, Uzumaki Naruto_

Sasuke looked at his daughter and she smiled brightly whilst saying "Mummy twold me to twell you "I wove you" too!"

Sasuke softly smiled at her and promised in his head "_I promise dobe, I'll find you so you_'_ll be here to watch her grow up, you're not leaving us yet." _

Sakura on the other hand glared at the little two year old in pure hatred and disgust, she had to think quickly or her marriage to Sasuke-kun wasn't going to last much longer, she smirked as she realised her plan of action and spoke calmly "Sasuke-kun, a private word."

Sasuke cringed at her voice and the bare thought of being alone with her, just what had he been thinking marrying her?!

Oh wait…that's right he hadn't been thinking, the council had made him marry her.

He followed her outside telling his daughter he would be back in a minute.

He got out and faced Sakura, he asked "What do you want Sakura?"

Sakura told him with no hesitation "You're not going to actually take her in are you? There is no proof she is your daughter. Besides…"

She walked up to him and took his hand into hers and rested it on her stomach continuing "I'm pregnant Sasuke with your child, this is your heir _not that_."

Sasuke's eyes widened and stuttered "W-What? W-We haven't had sex for five months now." Sakura frowned and lied "We have you were just really drunk, I'm 3 weeks along Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned he knew for a fact he hadn't released during sex with her to make her pregnant simply because it didn't feel right.

So it left him with a half erect problem.

Hell when masturbating to get rid of that problem he thinks about Naruto more than anything else.

He admits it he's still deeply in love with Naruto, however as soon as Naruto left the council pounced at him, making him marry Haruno which made the villagers and council ever so happy.

Now what was he going to do?

Sasuke sighed and stated to Sakura "Yume is coming home with us if you like it or not Sakura; I'm not going to give up on her. We'll talk later if you wish but if you wish to argue over the matter with Yume staying you can pack your bags and terminate that baby."

Sakura glared at Sasuke, angrily asking "Are you threatening me with divorce?! You can't if I don't sign them and there is no way in hell I will be terminating your true heir."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave his answer "Hn"

Just to annoy her.

He walked out with a smirk on his face and Sakura stomping in behind him.

Yume squealed and ran up to him saying "Daddy!"

He smiled and ruffled her hair which in return he got a big smile from the chibi.

Yume eyes widened and said to her daddy "Gwuess what! I gwot nicknwames for everyone!"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and asked "Really now, what are they?" Yume grinned and walked up to everyone calling them by their new nicknames.

First Tsunade was "Oba-chan!"

Jiraiya was "Ewo-swennin!" which caused laughter to echo around the room except for a pink haired kunoichi.

Kurenai was "Kure-chan!"

Iruka was called "'Ruka!"

Kakashi was called "Kashi", "nii-san" and "Scwarecwow."

Gai was called "Acworn."

In return Kakashi was laughing and Gai flared red with embarrassment.

Shino was called "Bwuzz."

Kiba was called "Nii-san" or "Dwog Bweath!

Akamaru was "Aku!"

Hinata was called "Bwutterfwy" or "Hina-chan!"

Ino was called "Ino-chan!"

Shikamaru was called "Gwenius of a wazy bwutt!"

Asuma was called "Shwoji Swucker!"

Chouji was "Cwoudy!" apparently he was soft and gentle like a cloud.

Neji was "Hwawk!"

Lee was "Mwini acworn!"

Tenten was "Tenten-chan!"

Sai was "Awrty!"

Sakura was missed out.

Yume faced Sasuke and claimed him as "Daddy!" and "Teme!"

Which Sasuke chuckled at, in return making everyone shocked they hadn't heard him laugh since Naruto left.

It seemed like Yume was going to do some good for Sasuke after all.

He asked "So how would you feel moving in with me Yume?"

The little girl looked anxiously at Sakura and then turned to her daddy asking quietly "Rweally?"

With a nod of affirmative she grinned and answered brightly "Yes pwease!"

Sasuke chuckled again and returned the embrace as she hugged him.

Sakura glared this shouldn't be happening, Sasuke was meant to be paying attention to her not that good for nothing child!

Tsunade grinned; relieved it went off without a hitch.

She then told them "Well then, it's settled Yume will live with Sasuke her daddy. I'm sure Naruto would be happy with your decision Sasuke, now take care of her okay?"

Sasuke nodded and picked Yume up, he was amazed having the feeling that it was so right holding his daughter.

Tsunade smiled and said "You're all dismissed."

Everyone nodded and walked out; Ino looked over the little girl. She had bright blonde hair, (picture Kushina's hair except shorter and blonde.) bright, innocent, curious, ocean blue eyes, a light tan that seemed to be in between Sasuke's and Naruto's tone of skin.

She smiled brightly and wore a rosy pink long sleeved top which has thin white lines going across, a denim dungaree dress, with the same colour and design tights as the top and little trainers on her feet.

Ino awed and spoke "Awww Naruto really knows how to dress her, she looks adorable! The girls and I could take Yume out with us and buy some clothes for her if you want Sasuke. You're also going to have to go out for a meal with us all if not you'll have to accept regular visits from all of us!"

Sasuke shook his head and muttered "Fine."

Kiba smirked and said "What I can't believe is the fact the bas-Sasuke is a father and has done the deed."

Sasuke looked down at Yume and realised Kiba was right, he was a father.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a tingle of warmth spread through his body at the thought, he was a father to a beautiful healthy daughter.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he was going to get his dobe back no matter what, and Sakura was no good to bare children.

He would have to dye their hair!

He cringed at the mental image of Uchiha's with pink hair, this couldn't happen.

It soon came to the point where it was just Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Yume and Sakura.

They were heading back to their compounds which were off to the far side of Konoha.

Neji asked "Oh Sasuke did you hand in the mission report?" Sasuke answered "No, I'll hand it in once I get back to the compound. See you later."

Hinata waved back with a small smile on her face as Yume waved back and shouted from the top of her lungs "BWYE!" Sasuke winced at the sound but soon found himself chuckling, she definitely had the Uzumaki's famous lungs.

He walked into the compound talking to Yume softly, he could feel the glare being pointed at his back from Sakura, and he just rolled his eyes at her immature behaviour.

Sasuke called out behind him as he walked into the old mansion "I'm going to hand in that mission report look after Yume alright?"

Sakura nodded and Sasuke kissed Yume's forehead whispering "I'll be back in a minute okay?"

Yume nodded and Sasuke stood her on her own two feet then quickly dashed into his room, gathered the report and poofed away.

Yume shifted uncomfortably and looked up at Sakura curiously, she wasn't sure if she should say anything about Sakura's forehead or something like that.

It was just so intimidating, it scared her.

Sakura glared at the child and asked with a growl "What are you looking at? You disrespectful child, your just like your whore of a demon mother!"

Yume's eyes widened and she whimpered "Nwothing…"

Sakura intensified her glare and snarled "Listen here, Sasuke and I don't want you here so why don't you go back to your slut of a dying mother! No one wants you here, hell you'd be better off dead!"

With that final statement Sakura slapped little Yume across the face.

Yume's eyes stung along with her cheek as big fat tears rolled down her chubby cheeks.

Yume felt the stinging sensation on her cheek and Sakura yelled "Get out!"

Yume did as she was told fleeing from the compound all the way to a training ground.

She curled herself into a ball, whimpering "Pwease don't hwurt me. Me sworry. Me sworry…"

After fifteen minutes Sasuke finally arrived, walking back into the compound and scowled when he noticed Yume wasn't in sight.

Angrily turning to Sakura he asked "Sakura. What. Did. You. Do. With. Yume."

Sakura answered with fake innocence "What do you mean Sasuke-kun? I offered her a sandwich and she threw it on to the floor. I told her to pick it up and she refused. I told her twice more and she still didn't pick it up so I told her off. She went into a sulk and wouldn't move so I told her off again and she ran out of the house."

Sasuke scowled he knew the bitch was lying just the way she had spoken.

He angrily stated "I'm going to look for her."

He went outside and produced six shadow clones, one to go inform Tsunade, three to find the others, one to start the search with him, another one to go find Iruka and the other sensei's whilst he started searching for Yume.

Tsunade felt rage travel through her veins as she heard what the Sasuke clone told her that Yume had gone missing.

She was so angry she broke the door down on her way out and everyone cringed as they went past her.

The sensei's and rookie 9 along with Neji, Tenten and Lee came to her side.

It was a race against time, who knew where a little 2 year old could have gone and who she was with.

Tsunade came up to the real Sasuke once finding him and growled "You've really done it this time Uchiha."

Next chapter

Chapter 3 They Don't Want Me

A/N Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I've thankfully got into the flow of writing Happiness and Messed Up again, so I'm sure you guys are happy! At the minute I'm editing and then I'll start planning on what I'm doing, alright? Sorry for taking so long!


	3. They Don't Want Me

Happiness

(EDITED)

Chapter 3 they don't want me

**With Yume…**

"Mummy, where are ywou? I nweed ywou…swo mwuch. Mummy…why can't ywou bwe hwere wiv me? I dwon't get it…don't ywou wuve me?" Yume whispered to her herself, her eyes widened as she realised her mummy's necklace started glowing a light green.

She barely whispered out "Mummy?" before the necklace snapped from around her neck. She gasped and crawled over to where it was floating.

The gem kept glowing from a light to a dark green, each time it intensified.

Yume turned her back to the glowing gem as footsteps came rapidly towards her.

Big fat tears streaked her cheeks as she stood up but she quickly wiped them away, then with all her might she yelled "Gwo away! Ywou don't want me! I want mummy!"

Sasuke told Yume as softly and calmly as he could "Yume…"

Yume screamed as more sobs racked her little body but she refused to let them fall.

That was all everyone heard and saw before an overwhelming green light blinded them.

Yume hid her eyes under her little arms, the light soon faded and she looked around frantically calling "Mummy? Mummy!? Where awre ywou?"

Yume was met by silence; no one dared talk, wondering if something would happen.

Yume sniffled as tears welled in her eyes "Why…mummy pwomised…mummy pwomised he'd be hwere…"

Sasuke told her "I'm here Yume…"

Yume turned facing her supposed to be daddy; Sasuke looked at her in concern.

Yume looked around, everyone was there who had come with her supposed to be daddy, but where was her mummy?

Sasuke watched as his daughter looked at him, her chubby cheeks flushed bright red, tears stains on her cheeks, her hair was tussled, snot dripped from her nose and her bright, big, crystal, blue eyes looked so sad and hurt.

Sasuke quietly told her "Yume…come on, come to me I'm sorry for what she did and what she said, I didn't say that stuff! If anything, I want you in my life! I promise!"

Yume tilted her head whispering "Pwomise?"

Sasuke nodded towards her, whispering "I promise."

Yume contemplated on what to do, she wanted her mummy the most, but her daddy promised, didn't he?

She said with a sniffle "Bwut…I want mummy, how cwan I twust you?"

Before Sasuke could speak a sweet soft voice called out "Of course you can trust him, little one."

Yume turned behind her, only her mummy called her that.

She turned to see her mummy crouching down, smiling ever so softly to her; she called out "Mummy!"

Before running to him and hugging him tightly snuggling into his warm chest.

Naruto returned the hug with his eyes closed, wanting nothing more to enjoy this precious moment with his daughter.

Yume sniffled, detaching herself from her mummy and saying quietly "I mwiss ywou."

Naruto smiled yet again replying as he opened his eyes "I missed you too."

Sasuke couldn't believe it, after all this time he could see Naruto.

He asked cautiously "Dobe…"

Naruto stood to his proper height and grinned, a special grin that only Sasuke saw, replying "Yeah, it's me Teme."

Sasuke felt like crying, his precious dobe, what had Sasuke done to do this?

He regretted ever turning Naruto away, he was just scared and he was young and foolish.

Sasuke sighed heavily, what was he going to do?

Would Naruto ever forgive him?

Naruto smiled saying softly "Something's may have not been good but it can be changed to be good, Sasuke, don't turn her away. Not now, not ever, please?"

Sasuke nodded replying "Of course I won't, she's the best thing in my life with you."

Naruto shook his head replying in a mere whisper "Don't. Don't say that Sasuke, I trust Tsunade told you what's going on with me right?"

"Err…about that brat…you see…Yume was in the room see and…"

Tsunade began but Naruto cut her off saying "Ever heard of, oh I don't know, pen and paper, Oba-chan? It actually comes in handy, ya know?"

A few people snorted; even if Naruto had changed and grown he was still forever going to have his stupid, immature, charisma, humour side.

Sasuke asked "All I know is from the letter you sent me and apparently there is-"

Naruto nodded replying "some more. Yeah there is…"

With a sudden poof of smoke a person appeared, Naruto instructed to the person "Kyu, take Yume to go see my parents okay?"

Kyuubi sighed, mildly glaring at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

He mumbled "Why do I have to?"

Naruto was sure Kyu had said that in a whine but didn't bother bringing it up seeing as death could be on his door step sooner than expected.

He gave a knowing look to Kyuubi and with a look of pure hatred he picked Yume up and grumbled "Alright kiddo, let's get walking if you wanna go see these oldies."

Naruto glared heatedly at Kyuubi and Kyuubi, for once, wisely shut up.

The blond sighed once Kyuubi and Yume had gone.

Kakashi asked "What's going on Naruto?"

Naruto once again sighed replying "I'll tell you as much as I can. I am currently positioned in Grass Country where in Grass I don't know. I've been there since Yume's been born, they've ran tests and experiments on me and we pretty much know our way around the place and could probably escape if it wasn't for the fact that _no one disobeys Master_."

Tsunade frowned asking "Master? Who's master? What about if we break you out?"

Naruto answered "It'll take ages to find me in the place I'm in and you do know that Grass is a major bad ass place with loads of _grass?! _There's too much fucking grass!"

Tsunade chuckled as Jiraiya called out "Hence the name."

Naruto pulled a face at that before Jiraiya asked "Who is this Master?"

The blonde froze, thinking over what he could possibly say before concluding "He's Master, I'm not allowed to call him anything else."

Tsunade sighed asking "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

Naruto quietened, looking away as she warningly said "Naruto."

"I may be transported somewhere else soon and I may not know where."

"How soon?"

"A week at the most…"

Tsunade nodded and turned to Jiraiya asking "Easy enough for you?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah should take too long."

Tsunade smiled reassuringly towards Naruto, telling him "Very well, we will be breaking you out Naruto. You can count on us!"

Naruto smiled softly saying "Even if you do break me out there isn't a big percent that I'll continue living. Just forget about me and _please _look after Yume."

Sasuke growled, walking up to Naruto and grabbing his shocked face he claimed "Don't you ever think that! What happened to the happy go lucky dobe that I knew?"

"He grew up…" with that said Naruto took Sasuke's hands away from his face.

Sasuke glared and told him "You aren't the dobe I know…"

Naruto gave him a soft, bitter smile telling him "Sometimes, you have to grow up, teme…"

Before Sasuke could say anything else the demon was back, Yume in tow.

The demon strolled up to Naruto with Yume on his shoulders; he whispered into Naruto's ear "We've got to go."

Yume looked down at her mummy as she asked "Mummy? Are ywou gwoing to stway now?"

Kyuubi lifted her from his shoulders, handing her over to Naruto.

The blonde softly smiled down at her, bending he brought his long sleeved t-shirt to rub away the little tears that were forming and cascading down her cheeks.

Naruto told her "Now, let's not cry hm?"

Yume sniffled and whispered "I dwon't want ywou to go…"

"I don't want to go either but I'm be back really soon and then…we can be a proper family." Naruto told the toddler.

"With daddy?" Yume asked hopefully, her big blue eyes staring up towards her mummy hopefully.

Naruto nodded, whispering "Possibly…"

Yume held out her little finger and said "Pwomise?"

Naruto linked his little finger with hers and repeated her "Promise."

Yume hugged her mummy, telling her "I love you, mummy."

The blonde's eyes closed as he hugged her tightly as he felt his tears race down his cheeks.

He told her through his tears "I love you too, Yume."

After a few minutes Naruto stood up and brought Yume to rest in his arms.

Sasuke, deciding to apologise to Yume, walked up to his little family and told Yume "Yume? I've been a bad daddy so far and I want to change that if you'll let me. Will you let me say sorry?"

Yume smiled up at her daddy and answered whilst springing into her daddy's clutches "I love you daddy!"

Sasuke hugged her closely to his chest and looked at those deep blue vibrant eyes that he came to love, a soft smile gracing his lips.

He knew now, this was his family and he was going to make sure they stayed like that.

Yume released her daddy and Naruto walked towards them.

The little toddler hugged both her parents with a grin saying "I wove you!"

Then, Kyuubi told the blond softly "We gotta go, kit."

Naruto nodded and with one last ruffle of Yume's hair walked over to Kyuubi preparing to do the signs.

Tsunade told Naruto one last time "Mark my word Naruto, we'll get you back."

Naruto nodded in thanks and with a flash they were gone.

Sasuke looked towards Yume and suggested "So how about we get back home and…hm make some cookies? As long as you don't tell mummy."

Yume giggled saying "Yay! Cookies! Cookies!"

Jiraiya gave a hearty chuckle saying "I think during this we'll also discuss the plan to retrieve Naruto too and anything else."

Sasuke nodded suggesting "Back to mine then?"

Everyone nodded, the only comment coming from Kiba saying "You better bake good cookies, Uchiha!"

Sasuke laughed and walked out of the training grounds and back home.

The villagers smiled at him and he gave a nod back in acknowledgement.

**A/N** Man…this year has just been bad luck for me…oh well! It's the start of a new year, second month in! Anyone else excited for the movie Road To Ninja coming out in April? If you haven't heard of it, wtf?! Where've you been hiding!? Give me some reviews on what you're most excited for!

So how do the edited chapters sound? Are they any good? I looked at this chapter and was like "Was I really that sappy? Like seriously?" Sure it was sweet and stuff but I'm going to add a whole more depth to this then before! So I hope you guys look forward to the following chapters!

Secondly, omg, thank you guys! You've been great! 14 reviews?! 14!? Okay, this needs to be really expressed _**14**_ !? No flamers at all?! THANK YOU! I'm so pleased and hopefully this will continue! Ahh! I feel so loved! Haha!

Anyway, I have a new style of writing and hopefully I'll get this story up a few chapters and possibly finished!

Yet I seemed to pause after that with a faraway look…hm…lol

Review!

Ja!

Honey-Emily98


End file.
